objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Brawl for The Moon/Episode 2
Guitar: Hey Tune, I put my awesome songs that I play on meTunes, download them if you like Rock! Tune: Umm, as far as I'm aware, I don't give a crap about what anyone says when it comes to music. I just listen to dubstep *puts headphones on and listens to Skrillex* Guitar: You certainly don't give a crap alright. And you also have no taste in music. Tune: Don't give a crap! *intro* Harry: Are you guys ready to pick the teams? Square and Donut: YEAH! Harry: Good! Because we're going to start the team picking RIGHT NOW! *Zip transition* Harry: Since Square won the challenge, he picks first. Go ahead! Square: I pick Circle! *Circle walks over* We're Shape Friends! *Square and Circle high five* Donut: Even though I complained at Chainsaw during the yoyleberry challenge, he could be useful and strong so I pick him. *Chainsaw walks over* Chainsaw: If you didn't pick me, you wouldn't live. Donut: Jeez. Square: Hmm.... Circle: Ooh! Pick Juice Box! He's friendly! Square: Juice Box! Get over here, you can be on our side! Juice Box: Nice choice! Donut: Hey Taffy, your a fun guy, why don't you be on our team? Taffy: YAYYYY!! *crazily shakes and zooms over to Donut's team* Square: Jelly Bean is a fun one too you know! I pick 'em! Jelly Bean: Nicer choice! Taffy: How about Brownie! Donut: Err...why? Taffy: Well...uh.....um.......I don't know. Donut: Well, whatever. Brownie, come here. Brownie: Darp Derp Herpy! Donut: Is it because he's derpy, Taffy? Square: Hey Ice Cube! Come on down! Ice Cube: Thanks for picking me! Pencil wouldn't- oh wait... Woody: Ehhh.... Donut: I think Woody is afraid of not being picked. Let's pick him. Woody: *sighs in relief* *walks over* Square: Why don't we pick Basketball! He's a tough guy! Basketball: Alright, I don't know if i should be happy about that or not. Square: You should be happy! Your on our team! :) Basketball: Alright. *cut to crowd of contestants not picked yet* Donut: Poptart is a sweet like me. *Poptart pops from crowd* Square: Sun is always happy! Let's pick him! *Sun pops from crowd* Donut: Tuney, your with me *Tune pops from crowd* Square: Guitar is rocking out! *Guitar pops from crowd* Donut: Lollipop's got smarts. *Lollipop pops from crowd* Square: Hmm, Spikey Mervert? *Spikey Mervert pops from crowd* Donut: I suppose we can pick Bottle. *Bottle pops from crowd* Later... Square: Bowling Ball is a nice guy! *Bowling Ball pops from crowd, leaving only Balloon* Balloon: Well well well, look who's left! Donut: Shut up, your on my team. Balloon: Fine. Harry: Now we can begin the challenge! But first, Square, for winning the first challenge, you get a Convenient Token! Oh wait, did I forget to mention we have new tokens in this show? Whenever they are gotten, I'll explain them. Square, a Convenient Token can be used during a challenge and will give you a special item that will be helpful in that challenge. Harry: Now let's spin the wheel! *spins wheel and lands on Space Maze* All: *gasps* Harry: Is it really that surprising? Anyway this is a giant and challenging maze, however, there will be obstacles and other things that can get in your way, so be careful! So, everyone ready? START! Balloon: I'm a good leader, so I will lead the way. Donut: What gives you the right to be leader? I am the team captain afterall! Balloon: Hey! What gives you the right to complain against me? Now follow! *cut to Square's team* Circle: Square, where should we go first? Square: Well I have a GPS, and it says we should go this way! Jelly Bean: OK! *cut to Donut's team* Balloon: Come on, keep up with the group! We're going left now! Donut: Balloon, seriously, everyone on I.I hates you, and so does the community! I'm just giving a point! Balloon: Shut up! Brownie: Guys! Guys! Calm down! Donut: I'm chill, I just think Balloon isn't such a good leader. Balloon: Hey! Taffy: Donut, you should lead the way. Square is leading his team afterall. Donut: Yeah, I'll lead the way now, I choose things as the team captain, so let's march onward. Balloon: Oh come on! *cut to Square's team* Juice Box: Hey guys, I think i see something up ahead! *team crashes into rock* Square: Uh oh, a rock! Bowling Ball: Well, uh. I may be harder then the rock so I might be able to break it! Basketball: You have a point. Guys, let's smash the rock with Bowling Ball! *cut to Donut's team* *Donut using binoculars* Donut: Hey, the other team is stuck! We have an advantage! Let's get going! Balloon: I don't feel like running! *Everyone but Balloon runs while Balloon just walks* Donut: Balloon, you have to keep up! The whole team has to be at the finish! Balloon: No! Lollipop: *facepalm* We are going to lose! 1 hour of doing nothing and pathetic failure later... Square: Guys! We are getting to the end! Cheez-It: But there's a gap! Jelly Bean: Darn! How will we get there now? Cheez-It: How about we use the power of...COOPERATION! Square's Team: YAY! Cheez-It: So I think we should make a bridge by using our hands and feet. Circle: But how will the rest of us get to the finish? Cheez-It: Easy! They'll get pulled over! Square: Ohhh! *cut to Donut's team* *Woody walking and almost trips over gap ledge* Woody: AHH! Donut: Well, here's the finish. Taffy: But Balloon is sooooo far away! Chainsaw: Affirmative. I have an idea. *pulls out sword* Poptart: I don't think this is a time for murder, Chainsaw. Chainsaw: DON'T TOUCH ME OR I'll SLICE YOU INTO OBLIVION! Donut: Woah woah woah, maybe putting you on my team wasn't such a good idea. Now we need to get Balloon over here somehow! Balloon: No way! Poptart: WE HEARD THAT! Lollipop: OK, let's just face it, we're going to lose. Taffy: I have a grappling hook, so why don't we use that? *slings grappling hook to Balloon* Balloon: Uh guys? *Balloon gets popped by Grappling Hook claw* Poptart: NO! We are going to lose now! The Recover Pipe is all the way over to the main stand and it'll take forever to get back over here! *cut to Recover Pipe as it recovers balloon *fast dramatic music starts to play as Balloon runs over to the team and Square's team cooperates to the finish* Donut: Come on! Square: Carefully... Balloon: Almost there! Cheez-It: We can do it! Donut's Team: GO GO GO GO Circle: Almost done! *crazy cuts between Balloon, Donut's Team and Square's Team until Square's team presses the finish button*\ Harry: Square's team wins! Donut: DANG IT! Balloon, this is your fault we lost! Harry: By the way, you guys still have to give your teams names! Square: Hmm, how about The Awesome Bunch! Donut: I think I'll name the team The Serious Sweets, but I'm still mad we lost! Tune: I don't give a crap. *listens to Eliminating BFDI* *fade to elimination* Harry: Serious Sweets, welcome to the main stand, where we are going to hold the elimination. Harry: We have a crowd of characters from other object shows, who will decide who to vote on after seeing you guys do the challenge. Harry: So crowd, go ahead and vote who you want out. Knife: Chainsaw, Im the only one who can murder AND be sharp! *presses Chainsaw's elimination button* Chainsaw: I WILL SLICE YOU INTO OBLIVION! Leafy: Well, uh, I don't know who to vote for, I mean I've heard of Donut but I don't know if I should vote him or not. Uhh, Balloon seems to have done terrible in the challenge so I vote him. *presses Balloon's button* Pickle: Balloon, your a jerk and you did terrible in the challenge too. *presses Balloon's button* Pin: Donut is not good to cooperate with! *presses Donut's button* Coiny: I think same. *presse's Donut's button* Marshmallow: Balloon, everyone hates you! *presses Balloon's button* Pencil: Smart Person Slapper! *presses Donut's button* OJ: I can't deal with Balloon, he wasn't a good leader on Team Chickenleg. *presses Balloon's button* Lightbulb: Like, Balloon, I can't deal with him in I.I or seeing him in BFTM. *presses Balloon's button* Nickel: I agree. Balloon. *presses Balloon's button* Firey: Balloon! *presses Balloon's button* Baseball: Balloon. *presses Balloon's button* Puffball: Ballooooooooon *presses Balloon's button* Leafy: I change my vote to Balloon. *presses Balloon's button* Balloony: Im a better balloon then Balloon! *presses Balloon's button* Flower: Balloon! *presses Balloon's button* Paper: Balloon! *presses Balloon's button* *a bunch of BFDI, II, and Object Universe characters and recommended characters rapidly press Balloon's elimination button, like Ice Cube's elimination in BFDI episode 21.* Harry: OK, I think we get the point. Balloon, you are eliminated! Balloon: WHAT?! Harry: Yes, you heard me right, your eliminated. And you get to take a nice short trip into the Black Hole of Failures! *black hole opens and Balloon is sucked in* Balloon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Balloon dissapears and black hole closes* *fade to black and then fade to Square's team* Square: I'm really glad we won guys! Circle: Yeah! And now that sucky Balloon is gone! Harry: AND Cheez-It gets a token for coming up with cooperation! Harry: Cheez-It, this is a Decision Token, this can be used before the wheel is spun which allows YOU to decide what the challenge is! Cheez-It: Oh, that's pretty cool! Tune: I don't give a crap. *listens to extremely annoying music* Guitar: You ''STILL ''have no taste in music. Harry: See you on the next episode of Brawl for The Moon! *fade to credits* *after credits, we see Balloon in the Black Hole of Failures* Balloon: ....This sucks! I should just stay here cause no one likes me! Balloon Fan: *zooming through hole* WHEEEEEEEEE *Balloon looks weirdly* *episode ends*